


Not A Bad Idea

by rantarous



Series: Amamatsu Oneshots [4]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Nervous Amami Rantarou, Sports Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 20:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10368456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rantarous/pseuds/rantarous
Summary: In which Kaede has to take part in sport's day but unexpected  events unfolds.





	

  
  
  


_Humid. Arduous. Glowing ___  
  
  
  


__The gleaming sun shone right atop their crowns, Kaede wiping away the continious pesperiation trickling down her now crimson shaded face with the back of her hand and continued to run down the field, more slowly, lethargically. It was sports day and despite not wanting to partake in, Iruma had fallen sick in the last minute and that left the white team in an emergent need of a subtitute — that being the unwilling Akamatsu. After a couple of whines and perpetutal begs though, she had succumbed and agreed for this round.__  
  
  
  
"Put more into it, you're not even trying!" Himiko bounced up and down from the spot she occupied in the corner of the field, her arms waving around haphazardly.  
  
  
  
Nodding her head in response with a hefty sigh, Kaede attempted to add more speed. However, it was easier said than done. Subconsciously, her ever so violent irises were searching for something else to focus on, exploring the spacious viridescent greenery before allowing them to fall to the frontal of the field where her enemy stood, searching for something, someone.  
  
  
  
Amami stood amongst his red team, his arms meeting across his chest. His serene and confident features were accompanied with one filled with nothing but pure pride. A simple laughter flooding out of his rosy lips as he interacted with Saihara looked on as somewhat magical. Kaede must have gawked at her classmate for a while because he caught her gaze with his own vibriant green eyes.  
  
  
  
Ensuing a vague laugh, he lifted both of his hands, creating an o circle around his lips, his suave smile hiding beneath them, "Akamatsu-san! You're doing well! I'll cheer you on!"  
  
  
  
Cheer her on? The opposite team?  
  
  
  
At that, a bizzare feeling began to twist in her gut. It could be described as a foreign feeling rampantly twirling deep within her body. But she concluded to set it aside for the time being due to her dire situation — that being the race in which she currently placed in last.  
  
  
  
But the twist in Amami's gaze deemed more important to her than the race itself. He looked disatisfied, concerned. His orbits locked themselves with Kaede's once more. "Your laces are loose!"  
  
  
  
Tentatively, they shifted towards the ground but before anything could be registered, her vision became a blurr. Her foot stepped on the said lace, obstructing her from lifting it from the ground which resulted in her agonising fall. A brusque gap came past her lips, rubbing her dexterous fingers around the gruesome wound quickly forming on her kneecap. Her legs and hands were aching and she wanted nothing more to dissappear on the floor than have many pair of eyes fixated on her.  
  
  
  
"Akamatsu-san! Are you okay?" Amami's expression manifested a hint of worry. Everyone else stood behind him, mute. He bent down, his fingers adored with rings touched her bruised skin. His eyesbrows gnarled, "You're out of the game."  
  
  
  
Kaede opened her lips to retaliate with something. The one thing she absolutely despised was deserting her friends when they relied on her aid. Her delicate fingers rested upon Amami's, detaching them from her knee. "I can do this, it's nothing major, see?"  
  
  
  
Swiftly lifting her body off the ground to prove her point, Kaede began to jog again — or at least attempted to — and elevated her injured foot before curtly catching on her breath. Her hands quickly covered her quivering lips, in hopes Amami hadn't caught on the sound.  The grip around her visage tightened, her body tensed and that itself was enough to give away  she was experiencing the uttermost anguish.  
  
  
  
"That's enough Akamatsu-san, I'm taking you to the infirmary." He murmured. Kaede, stubbornly was intending to launch another answer in refusal. But instead, squealed when his left arm wrapped around her waist whilst the other supported her legs, lifting her up, her feet no longer in contact with the floor. His embollished fingers brushing on her pristine skin made her feel rather ticklish, stiffling her cachinnation.  
  
  
  
"I'm also dropping out the game so it's fair now. Don't brood on it too much, alright?"  
  
  
  
"Mm.." Kaede hummed, giving up and surreptitiously glanced at him just to have them shift towards a different direction. Having Amami stare directly down at her with a soft smile garnishing his features felt like déjà vu. Her stomach was yet greeted with the same feeling she had earlier, the peculiar storm residing within her stomach. It wasn't wholly uncomfortable, but it was like a new sheet of notes were represented in front of her. It was unknown.  


* * *

____

  
  
  


Amami fiddled around in the infirmary room for much longer than Kaede anticipated, picking up the things he required to take care of her wounds. He eyed some of the objects weerily before placing them back to their respectful places and proceeded to repeat the same thing but this time, with other medicines placed on the shelves. Apparently, he had never set his foot inside this place which explained his lack in speed but his occasional calm mien never once decreased.  
  
  
  
"Can't you find the bandages Amami-kun?"  
  
  
  
"No that's not it, I was checking some stuff." That was the simple answer he offered and Kaede went mute, observing him perusing the description on the bottle before again, placing it back down.  
  
  
  
After a couple minutes of hearing his foot smashing against the floortile, he finally grabbed hold on the last item he needed. It seemed as he purposely wandered around the miniscule expanse, delaying taking care of her. Atleast, that's what crossed Kaede's cluttered mind.  
  
  
  
The miniscule beam safely found it's way back on where it belonged, his solemn expression vanishing. He squatted, one rigid hand — which caused her to flinch at the unforseen sensation — idly rested on her knee.  
  
  
  
"It will sting a little, I'll be quick so try to bare with the pain Akamatsu-san." He warned with a sigh.  
  
  
  
"W-Wai-" The sudden rush of pain on her kneecap forced her to seal her lips shut, leaving the sentence in protest hanging uncompleted in mid-air. A small portion of her tongue tucked between her lips, with her pearls pressing down on them with force. And then, her fingers managed to find themselves on Amami's shoulders for comfort, gripping on the worn red cotton, twisting it around to cope.  
  
  
  
That hadn't gone unnoticed by him of course, resulting him to emanate his soft chuckle. "You can hold on my shoulders as much as you need but unfortunately I'm finished for now." He wrapped the gauze around her kneecap, gently, slowly. His ghostly fingers brushing on her skin causing goosebumps to raise on her dermis.  
  
  
  
"That was fast, are you sure you did it right Amami-kun?" Kaede asked.  
  
  
  
"Of course. My sister always ends up hurting herself when she plays outside and I'm always the one taking care of her. I know how to do this."  
  
  
  
Kaede nodded but Amami's last words prior to her enquiry took a long time to sink in and once it had, her violet eyes dilated. "Did you just say unfortunately?" And so, far too many thoughts began to swim inside her head. Did Amami enjoy having her almost tearing the top of his shirt apart or was he satisfied she was in pain? Technically, it couldn't be the first one so the perplexed girl agitatedly settled with the latter.  
  
  
  
Amami's raised a brow, sensing the shift in her mood and settled down beside her. "Kaede, what's the m—"  
  
  
  
A pause.  
  
  
  
"Did that hurt you a lot?"  
  
  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
  
  
"There's tears in your eyes." He reclined in hesitancy and his fingers caressed her cheek, swiftly wiping away the rivulets resting at the corners of her eyes, whom were on the verge of streaming down her cheeks like a river. "You could have said something."  
  
  
  
It took a few moments or more to have Kaede notice Amami not tearing his optics away from her own, a vermilion hue dusting itself on his skin. His fingers never once detached themselves from her face and began to lean forward slowly. The shade of his face gave her an inkling of what he was going to do.  
  
  
  
The small and yet distinctive nod Kaede issued caused him to shakingly laugh, reaching out and titling Kaede's face towards his, pressing a kiss on her lips. They were surpsingly velvety, Kaede noted, making her feel as though she was melting into the kiss as cheesy as that may sound. Instinctively, her hands crawled past his jaw and threaded themselves inside his blondish emerald dishelleved hair.  
  
  
  
"That was okay, wasn't it?" He pulled away to catch his breath, his countenance more flushed than before.  
  
  
  
"Mmm."  
  
  
  
He chuckled, however unlike the ones he portrayed, this time it looked much more genuine. "I'm glad."  
  
  
  
"And also, the reason why I was strolling around was because I was nervous."  
  
  
  
"You? You were nervous?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah but keep this secret between us." He placed a finger on her lips before replacing it and firmly pressing his against hers.  
  
  
  
_Elation. Ecstasy. Bliss. ___  
  
  
  
Amami taking her to the infirmary and Akamatsu taking part of the race wasn't a bad idea after all.  


**Author's Note:**

> And there we go, my first Amamatsu fanfic! I hope it was enjoyable despite being sick while writing it. Im not too happy with it so hopefully I get to re edit it again
> 
> feel free to drop in your comments, kudos, whatever floats your bloat! :')
> 
> you can find me on twitter: subakehoshi
> 
> also expect more amamatsu from me


End file.
